


It's Personal

by newisalwaysbetter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby breaks the rules AGAIN, Emotions, F/M, Mild Humiliation, No Sex No Romance, Nudity, don't ask me what's going on here, forced stripping, loosely set S1 or pre-series, prison-esque, unkindness, vague situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/pseuds/newisalwaysbetter
Summary: She broke the law. Now she's got to be searched and cuffed, and evidently he's angry enough to do it himself.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Kudos: 24





	It's Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly as a warmup for a longer kabby fic, and shared at the request of a friend. Short, vague, and self-indulgent. Does this scene make sense in the context of how the Ark does imprisonment? Maybe not. But Abby gets reprieved from execution, like, four times, so let's say she escapes this one too.

Kane strips her himself with brutal efficiency. He does it before the guards. She hadn't realized what was happening--he was only circling her, as usual--until he'd seized both wrists in one hand at the small of her back, and ripped her open jacket off by the collar. Now, he stands directly before her, furiously studying her face as he unbuckles her belt and shoves down her jeans. Abby has imperiously avoided his gaze, holding a breath in her throat, as each removed piece of clothing exposes a new part of her body to the air.

He's behind her again, yanking her unbuttoned blouse over her bare shoulders. Abby grits her teeth. The last time someone did this, he was gentler.

"Is this really necessary?" she growls, just low enough to hear. She knows Kane is directly behind her from his breath ghosting over her ear, and his deft fingers unfastening the pin that holds together what passes for a brassiere.

He doesn't bother lowering his voice; her humiliation is clear enough to the guards who observe without passion. "Considering how much you like _recording_ things? I think not." A bit of that iron control has slipped away, and though she's sure the man's face is placid, there's a quiet savagery to his comment. "No more recording. No more bartering for illegal goods. No more lying to the entire Council. No more unacceptable behavior, Abby." She'd like to tell him what he can do with his standards of acceptable behavior, except that at that moment Kane clicks the snap open on her bra and releases her. "Take it off." She finds herself looking down as she slips the bra off her shoulders, and lets it fall to the floor, to join the heap with the rest of her clothes. "Good," Marcus says, low and brisk into her ear, and hooks his thumbs into the sides of her panties. Abby barely has time to brace herself before he yanks them down. "You do the rest," he says, and this time his voice is flat and emotionless, and he walks away.

Trembling with rage and shame, Abby kicks them off. It's better to be naked than to have her underwear hanging around her knees.

Kane isn't watching. He's got his back to her, addressing the guards in a low voice, and although she's stifled her fury with restraint, Abby wants suddenly to scream at him, to run and fight and scratch his eyes out.

Instead, she stands, and shivers, and keeps her dignity as the guards start towards her.

Over their shoulders, she sees Kane head for the doorway. He's not looking back, and for a moment her stomach clenches. Maybe he's really let her go, and she should be more than glad to be rid of him, but the thought that she finally means nothing, that all this has been a bothersome _errand_ to him, cuts her deeper than anything else.

Then he stops, in the light of the door, and looks at her--not her body, but her eyes.

He's gone before Abby can call out, but even as the guards force her into a jumpsuit, cuff her wrists, and and collar her throat, a new strength returns.

She's shaking as they lead her out--with fury, with hope, and with an awful gratitude.


End file.
